The Only Thing To Fear
by fredandgeorgearethebest
Summary: Doctor Jonathan Crane has never had a patient who was madly in love with him and doesn't know what to expect...
1. First Session

**Hello, my freaky darlings!**

**I've decided to take a break from "My Quivering Tail" and start a Crane fic because WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND DOESN'T LOVE CILLIAN MURPHY AS SCARECROW?! Non-Batman fans, that's who. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, I'm rating it M just in case, and I believe I'll add more chapters. I wanna make each chapter super long, mainly because that's always how I pictured a Crane fic to go. I plan to do at least 4,000 words each chapter. For this one, however, will only be around 1,000 words or so as a slight preview of the story.**

**Sit back and enjoy the show! ;)**

* * *

Doctor Jonathan Crane was slightly excited.

He enjoyed the first session of patient interviews, as it always showed the patient who the superior was around here, being Head Doctor and all. While his fellow colleagues enjoyed getting to know the patient, he liked to set the ground rules with them. However, it caught him off guard when he was told Wendy Smith would be his next patient. Catching him off guard was rare. Wendy Smith, who may look beautiful, was a psychopath. Murder after murder of boyfriends that betrayed her, she was finally committed to Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, deeming _too _insane for countless other asylums. She has been determined to have Split Personality Disorder, Conduct Disorder, Stockholm Syndrome; the list is endless, really. Doctor Crane was interested in two things about her: to see if these illnesses are true and what brought her to be this psychopath she is today. Seeing her on the news countless times, Doctor Crane couldn't help but feel the slightest bit intrigued, possessing this need to know what she _fears._

So while he waited for her to attend the meeting in her usual attire that required a straitjacket, Doctor Crane went over the notes of the previous patient. Hearing the familiar rap at the heavy steel door by one of the burly prison guards, Doctor Crane flipped back to an empty sheet, he scrawled her name across the top. He slid out of his chair to the door, straightening his jacket. The prison guard, oblivious that Crane was right on the side, gave an even more obnoxious rap at the door, practically damaging Crane's eardrums for life. Crane opened the door and glared up at the guard with his icy blue eyes.

"I can hear just fine, thank you." Crane remarked coldly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." The guard snarled as he shoved Wendy into the blank room. Doctor Crane gave one last cold glare at the guard before the guard shifted uncomfortably and slammed the heavy door behind him as he left. Doctor Crane huffed, straightened his jacket once again, and sat on the other side of the table that was centered in the middle of the large white room and started the tape recorder of their session. Wendy just stood there grinning like an idiot.

She swayed back and forth on the ball of her heels, making the buckles on her straitjacket clank together. Doctor Crane sighed and looked at her. She continued to sway.

"Miss Smith, please take a seat."

"Alright, Doctor." She replied calmly as she sat down on the chair facing the young doctor. Doctor Crane looked briefly at the blank note pad before training his sight on Wendy again, her bouncy black curls getting in the way of her face.

"So, Doctor Crane, where do we begin?" She smiled big again. Doctor Crane so badly wanted to ask her that one question, but he knew he couldn't ask that until he gained her trust, which wouldn't happen until after a few sessions, other doctors have stated that she is extremely uncooperative.

"Alright Miss Smith, let's start off with your childhood."

"I would say I had a pretty decent childhood," she answered after a pause, "Father was a lawyer, and my mother was a stay at home parent."

"Did you have any siblings?"

"No, I was an only child. My mother suffered a miscarriage before I was born, though." She stared off into space. Doctor Crane took this time to make a few notes, adding hastily that she seems, almost _normal._

"_I heard a bird sing, in the dark of December, a magical thing, and sweet to remember…." _Wendy started to sing softly in a somewhat surprising, excellent voice. Doctor Crane took note of this and glanced up at her, raising her eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry," she said, snapping back into reality.

"That sounds like a lullaby. Who did you sing it to?."

"We sang that song years ago in a choir concert when I was younger. It just stuck with me. I use to sing it my baby. It's a lullaby," she explained. Crane's eyebrow went up even further.

"Child? There is no record of you having any children." He scoffed. Wendy glared at him with her silver eyes.

"I was going to have a child."

"What do you mean?"

"The bastard made me have a miscarriage!" She spat, anger growing in her eyes. Crane looked at her unfazed, although he was pretty sure that if she was out of her straitjacket, she would snap the table in half.

"What happened?"

"I caught that son of a bitch cheating on me, I punched him in the face, he punched me in the stomach repeatedly, and I killed him." She growled. Doctor Crane continued to write this down.

"What do you mean you use to sing to it?"

"_Her,_ not _it,"_ she snarled, "When I was pregnant with her, she would kick all the time. She only stopped kicking when I sang that song to her, it was her lullaby." She smiled at the cherished thought briefly before she frowned again. Doctor Crane added to his notes.

"Was that your first significant other?"

"Yes, I thought it was love, but clearly it wasn't."

"Obviously, you stabbed him repeatedly in his sleep," Doctor Crane retorted. Wendy made a face. "Anyways, that was your motive for killing him, what about the second one?"

"Once again, he cheated on me."

"That's not a reason to kill." He proclaimed, annoyed.

"Why should they deserve to live if they are going to constantly break hearts? Their lives are meaningless." She scoffed.

"Oh please," Doctor Crane rolled his eyes, "you're starting to sound like Victor Zsasz. Do you leave tally marks on your body too?"

"I'm not into your type of humor, Doctor Crane."

"I don't have a sense of humor."

"Clearly," she huffed. She began to smile widely again. Doctor Crane noticed this and probably thought it was true she had Split Personality Disorder.

"Wendy, from list of the countless illnesses you've been diagnosed with, one of them is Stockholm Syndrome. Care to explain why?"

"Oh. My uncle kept me down in his basement for over 48 hours." She carried on as if they were talking about the weather.

"You consider that a normal childhood?" Doctor Crane looked at the girl as if she was stupid.

"Well, yeah. My uncle told me it was fairly normal." She looked up at him. Crane rolled his eyes at the young woman and began to write on his note pad again.

"Where is your uncle now?"

"In jail."

"And for what exactly?"

"Locking me in the basement."

"There you go." Doctor Crane replied without looking up at her from his notes. His body tensed. She was different from the other patients, almost as if she _liked _therapy. It was odd, considering the other doctors complained about her uncooperativeness while she worked completely fine in here, acting almost sane. She was known to throw fits, scream at doctors, act as if she were _possessed _and here she was acting like that other stuff wasn't true. There was a large knock on the steel door. Wendy snapped her head to the door, then to Crane and cocked her eyebrow and stared at him with her silver eyes, as if to say, _'Well? Aren't you going to answer that?' _Crane sighed as he pushed himself from the table to answer the door, with another large knock.

"The patient interview is over, Doc. Time to escort her back to her cell." The same burly guard huffed. Crane went back to Wendy, helped her up, and handed her over to the guard. As Doctor Crane was about to close the door and wait for the other patient, Wendy turned her head and gave a flirtatious smile. Crane raised his eyebrows at her for the millionth it seemed. She giggled like a child and turned back around as she and the guard went around the corner. Crane practically growled as he slammed the door shut, possibly sending the noise all throughout the asylum. He sat down at his chair, shut off the tape recorder, and almost snapped his pencil in half. How dare she flirt! Crane didn't need her advances, even though it was just a smile. He didn't need her period! What made her so desperate to smile like that?! What, did she pity him, did she think he could never handle such things? Doctor Crane was never one for romance, feeling it was too much affection. He didn't care if he was wrong about all the thoughts that maneuvered around his head in that second. He didn't need her pity, he didn't want her pity.

Doctor Jonathan hated pity.


	2. Flashbacks

**Hey there!**

**Don't worry, I didn't forget you. Wednesday was the last day of school, WOW the year went by fast.**

**Thank you for the lovely people who reviewed, followed and added the story to their favorites!**

* * *

_Patient's name: Sybil Thomas_

_The following are the mental illnesses Miss Thomas has been prescribed for:_

_Stockholm Syndrome_

_Split Personality/ Dissociative Identity Disorder_

_Agoraphobia_

_Kleptomania_

_Narcissistic Personality Disorder_

_Arkham Number:_

_048921_

_Sybil Thomas was born on October 31st, 1978 to a middle class family that consisted of Maryland Swan-Thomas and Mathew Thomas. Mr. Thomas was a lawyer while Mrs. Thomas was a housewife, looking after their only child, Sybil (Mrs. Thomas suffered a miscarriage before Sybil was born). In 1987, Sybil's uncle, Maryland's step-brother, Jack kidnapped her and locked her in his basement for a seven-day period. He proceeded to rape, beat, and manipulate her during this time, convincing her that it was completely normal to happen._

_On the third day of her capture, Sybil developed a voice in her head. She decided this voice was a friend and named her Wendy Smith. Soon, Sybil would speak aloud when she held a conversation with Wendy. When Sybil was rescued, the voice in her head grew stronger in her. In 1991, on Sybil's thirteenth birthday, Wendy convinced her to burn down the family house as revenge that her parents didn't rescue her sooner. Unbeknownst to Sybil, her parents were still in the house and perished with it._

_Moving from foster home to foster home, she finally moved in with her boyfriend Brian Lane when she was eighteen. Sybil still heard Wendy from time to time, it wasn't as constant as before. When Sybil was nineteen, she was heavy with Brian's child. After twenty weeks, she learned she was having a daughter. In courtesy of the 'friend' in her head, she planned on naming her child Wendy. She often sang to her unborn baby, knowing her voice soothed the baby. But, on one faithful night, Sybil was checking the answering machine in her and Brian's apartment._

_There was message on it, revealing Brian had been unfaithful. Enraged, she confronts him, hurt that her first love would do such a thing. After saying he's never loved her and only uses her for sex, Sybil punches him in the jaw. He retaliated by beating her repeatedly in the stomach, causing her to have a miscarriage, like her mother. Insane from this experience, she lets Wendy take over her emotions. Wendy stabs him in his sleep over and over again. Knowing what did she was wrong and afraid that police would come, she moved from Arkansas to Nevada._

_When she was twenty-one, she began an intimate relationship with a man named Kevin Baker, soon moving in with him. After four months of living together, Sybil comes home to find him in bed with another woman. Not being in control again, Wendy takes over and kills Kevin and the other girl Sabrina with Kevin's shotgun. Knowing the police were on her trail, she dyed her hair black, moved to Gotham City, and changed her name to Wendy Smith. She murdered another unfaithful lover, Paul James, and was finally caught by the GCPD. She was transferred from asylum to asylum, before finally being admitted to Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, for she was too uncooperative at the other Asylums._

Doctor Jonathan Crane finished reading the patient overlook portfolio of Sybil Thomas. Sighing, he placed the file back into the cabinet. Clanking close, he stepped out of the quietness of his office and into the busy asylum halls. Doctors and nurses came and went, but it didn't bother Jonathan like usual. He always hated the fussiness of Arkham Asylum, or any place for that matter. He wasn't claustrophobic, heavens no. He didn't fear anything. He just simply hated crowded spaces. He walked to Sybil's cell, surprising himself that he was actually a bit excited about a patient interview session.

"Sybil?" He called. He chose to say her actual first name to see the reaction he would get.

"Doctor, I would prefer it if you call me Wendy." She replied. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed. She no longer donned the straitjacket, she's been at the asylum fo long enough without causing any trouble to need it. Instead, she wore the usual bright orange attire with the numbers 048921 plastered across her right breast.

"But why? Sybil is such a...pretty...name." He drawled on aimlessly, pretending to return the flirt from the first session.

"Okay then, call me Sybil. Or anything else for that matter," She smirked, flirting. Doctor Crane's jaw tightened. That's when he noticed something peculiar: She was wearing eyeliner.

Patients weren't allowed to wear make up.

"You've been out of your cell." He stated bluntly.

"Finally someone notices!" Sybil exclaimed, "I was beginning to think everyone here was an idiot! With the exception of you, of course." She batted her eyelashes, making them flutter like butterfly wings. Doctor Crane cleared his throat, uncertain he should be uncomfortable or flattered that his patient was flirting with him. He decided to use this to his advantage. If he played her, she would be useful to his experiments.

"Oh really?" He cooed.

"Really," She purred back. Jonathan didn't notice, but Sybil was already an inch away from his face. Knowing what was this was leading to, he decided to take the dominant role. He cupped her face in his hands and planted a forceful kiss on her soft red lips. She was shocked at first, but that was quickly washed over with the feeling of love. She forced the kiss to deepen and crawled her dainty fingers up Jonathan's spine. Surprised and disgusted on what was happening, Doctor Crane pushed her away, to her devastation.

"Not now," He murmured quietly. Sybil nodded curtly and sat back on her bed.

"Okay, doctor. Let's begin."

"Alright then. Miss Thomas, why were you out of your cell?" Doctor Crane asked while he took a seat on the chair across from her bed.

"I had to visit someone,"

"Who?"

"You." She looked deeply into his eyes. There was a long silence.

"Excuse me?" He whispered.

"Doctor Crane, this may only be our fourth session, but I love you, I'm _in _love with you. You're the reason I act sane. I visited your apartment last night. Room 305 on floor C in the Narrows."

"Sybil, how do you know where I live?" He asked calmly.

"I followed you home."

"How did you get out of your cell?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Alright fine, I'll just have to show you my mask."

"I know about your mask, doctor. Remember? I was at your house." She said timidly. Doctor Crane's posture stiffened, "I know everything."

"You _don't _know anything," He interjected, "You know I have a mask. What else?"

"Well, I do know you have a burlap mask, I know that you write in that navy blue journal by your bed to write out your dreams, I know that you also write about the _voice _in your head. I know that you named him _Scarecrow._ I know you write about _me _and how you can't tell to be flattered or disgusted by me, I know that you hate your mother for being horrid to you when you were younger, and I know you are creating a toxin, although, I don't know what it does."

"How obsessed are you?" He sneered. He instantly regretted kissing her. But wait, she's _in_ love with him. He practically has a slave now.

"Very." She picked up her pillow and handed him his navy blue journal that kept under there.

"You stole it?"

"Well, to be in love with someone, you need to know more about them." She stated simply.

"I've never met anyone like you before." Doctor Crane growled while gripping his hair. Sybil took this chance to crawl up to him.

"Wendy would beg to differ."

"Excuse me? Miss Thomas, what are talking about?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Thomas isn't available right now. Please leave a message or press one for more options." Sybil pranced her fingers up his knee. Jonathan swatted her hand away.

"So I'm assuming I'm talking to Wendy now?"

"You got that right, Johnny."

"It's Doctor Crane to you."

"Fine. So, are you going to interview me?"

"I guess. Miss Smith, please sit up on the bed." Sybil, or Wendy now, obeyed and sat up on the bed, swinging her legs like a little girl. Doctor Crane got out his note pad and pen.

"Miss Thomas-"

"_Smith."_

"Alright, Smith. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Okay."

"From all of our previous sessions, we talked about your...significant others, all that have been unfaithful to you. Have you had any luck with a man who didn't betray you?" Wendy looked down at her feet. After a long silence, Doctor Crane's writing was interrupted by her.

"His name was Casey."

* * *

_You are sitting on the bus on your way to Little Crook Junior High. Your bus makes one last stop. There's a new exchanged student, he moved here from Ireland. You, along with a few other girls stare out the windows of the bus to get a glimpse of him, to see if he's cute or not. He's tall, for a middle school boy. He has wavy short brown hair, and big blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans and All Star sneakers. He looked like he played sports, judging by the grass stains on his shoes and jeans. He comes on the bus, the girls nearby scramble to make a seat for him but he ignores them. Taking a seat next to you, he takes your sketchbook._

_"An artist, ay? Me too!" He grins a cute smile. You smile back timidly, brushing the brown curls from your face._

_"Not a big one, it just helps me escape my thoughts."_

_"Well I think these are pretty good. What's your name anyways?" You giggle at his accent._

_"Sybil Erica Thomas. You?"_

_"Casey Cillian Cahill. As you can see, me mum's a fan of alliteration. She's actually a literature teacher at me old school in Ireland, me father was the principle too, but now he's the new math teacher here. What do your parents do?" He smiled again, and you never knew how thick his accent was. You look out the window sadly._

_"They...died last year, actually. I'm living in a foster home right now."_

_"Oh, Sybbie, I'm so sorry."_

_"Don't be...where did 'Sybbie' come?"_

_"Do you hate the nickname? I'm sorry..." His voice trailed off, but you wish he would continued to talk because of his cute accent._

_"I don't hate it, it's just no one has ever called me it."_

_"Can I call you it?"_

_"Sure. What grade are you going into?"_

_"Ninth. What grade are you in?"_

_"Eighth."_

_"That means we would only see each other in the cafeteria and on the bus. Can I sit at your table and meet all of your friends?"_

_"I...don't have any friends..." Your voice trails off. Great. Casey probably thinks you're a loser now._

**_Wouldn't be the first time a boy thought that._**

Wendy, shut up.

_The voice in your head named Wendy decides now is the time to taunt._

**_I'm just doing my job._**

Wendy, stay away from me. You're the reason my parents are gone. Go. Away.

_**I didn't do anything. It was all your fault you know, all I did was bring it up. YOU'RE the one who burned them down.**_

Shut up!

**_Make__ me._**

_"You okay there, Sybbie?" Casey asks. You realize that you've staring off deep in thought, arguing with Wendy._

**_He thinks your weird..._**

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I just get a little out of place, y'know?" You reply, ignoring Wendy's comment._

_"What do you mean you don't have any friends?"_

_"Hey, Irish Boy, would you like to sit by me?" A blonde girl behind you asks Casey. He turns to give her a weird look, mostly because of her valley girl accent._

_"Go away, Maggie." You growl at the prissy girl. She shot a look at you._

_"Oh, well look who it is, Miss Freakshow. How come you're not at the circus today? Did they find a better looking clown to take your place?"_

_"That's enough." Casey snapped._

_"Look, Irish Boy, you're cute and I would be cruel to not warn you to not hangout out with this mutt."_

**_Punchherpunchherpunchherpunchherpunchher..._**

I'm not going to do it.

_**Do it. It looks like he's about to get up. She deserves it y'know.**_

I am NOT going to punch her.

**_Fine, I guess I'LL have to teach her a lesson._**

WENDY DON'T!

_**Too** **late.**_

_You punch Maggie on her nose, shocking everyone on the bus. Maggie yelps in pain, and the bus driver slams on the bus, causing everyone to lean forward. He gets out of his seat and marches up to you, looking angry._

_"What the heck was that, Thomas?! I will not tolerate people like this on the bus! Out! You're walking to school."_

_"But sir-"_

_"OUT!" He barked._

_"Sir, I'm going to walk too," Casey says. The bus driver mutters incoherently and goes back to the steering wheel. You feel giddy inside and follow Casey out of the bus. As soon as the two of you step outside, the bus speeds off._

_"Why are you walking with me?" You ask Casey. He cocks a brow and smirks._

_"Because you're the only charming person on the bus."_

_"Cleary." You reply sarcastically while rolling your eyes._

_"I take it this Maggie has been bugging you for a while?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Why?" You guys are heading off to the school now, which is thankfully only five blocks away now._

_"I dunno. I guess she is one of the many other's who believed I was the one that started the fire."_

_"What fire?"_

_"The one that killed my parents last year. It was Halloween, my birthday, and the house started on fire...somehow...and it killed my parents." You say._

**_How long will it be before you have a mental breakdown and tell him the truth?_**

In all of due's time, I suppose.

_**Does that mean I'm off the hook from earlier?**_

Nope.

**_Shit._**

_"You seem to space out a lot." Casey stated. You giggle once again at his accent and sigh._

_"I've been told by all the teachers at school. My foster parents aren't too thrilled with that."_

_"Tell me what it's like."_

_"What what's like?"_

_"Living in a foster home. How is it different from your old home."_

_"Well, it's different for anybody and everybody. Like if you never knew your parents, if they gave you up for adoption or died when you were young, you wouldn't know that much about them, therefore the foster parents they get would be like their real parents. If you got taken away, you would be torn between hating your parents and missing them."_

_"I mean for you," He says, ending your rambling._

_"Oh, well...this is my third foster home this year. My foster parents right now, Judy and Samantha, are kinda easy-going and laid back. But, they really want the best from me and are sick of me getting lost in thought and my drawing and singing taking over my school work."_

_"Wait, Judy and Samantha? Are they lesbos or something?"_

_"I believe the proper term is 'lesbian' and do you have a problem with that?" You snap at him defensively. He steps back at this and shakes his head._

_"No, no. I don't, I was just curious. So you sing too?" He asks, changing the subject._

_"Yeah, Judy and Samantha are proud of me, they just wish I focus more on school work."_

_"That is so cool! I sing too!"_

_"Really?" Your silver eyes twinkle up at him. You and Casey are reaching the school now._

_"Race ya!" Casey yells playfully._

_"Casey," You whine, "I'm not a fast runner."_

_"C'mon, Sybbie! Try to keep up!" He yells. You laugh and attempt to keep up with him as you guys race to the school._

* * *

Doctor Crane walked down to Doctor Green's office, swerving away from the doctors and nurses in the halls. Once he got in the cozy office, he blocked out the noise by closing the door. Doctor Green looked up from her desk and put down her notes. She beckons for you to take a seat across from her.

"Doctor Crane, you requested to see me?"

"Yes, this has to do with one of the newest patients, Sybil Thomas."

"Oh no, has she been giving you a hard time too? Other Doctors and nurses say she won't talk to them."

"Actually, she has been doing extremely well for me. But, I would request she get put into solitary confinement. She got out of her cell somehow and followed me home yesterday."

"You found her at your house?!" Doctor Green exclaimed.

"No, she confessed it to me during session today. But, I would like to ask to have her as my main focus for right now."

"You would like to stop observing Mister Nigma?"

"Yes. Mister Nigma is hopeless, I suggest you transfer him to the Thomas Miller Mental Asylum. Mister Nigma seems to suffer from OCD to solve puzzles and mind games, my friend Doctor Harleen Quinzel says they deal with patients like that often."

"Thank you, Jonathan. What would I do without you? I'm telling you, your days of Head Doctor here aren't that far way. So, you request that I rearrange your schedule to have Miss Thomas for five days a week, Monday through Friday, and the usual half hour session, I presume?"

"I would like it to be one hour."

"Is there something between you and Miss Thomas?"

"Oh, heavens no. She seems to be...obsessed with me. I would simply like to know why." Doctor Crane explained. To his dislike, Doctor Green laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"I've never heard of a female patient here obsessed with one of her doctors, especially one like Sybil Thomas."

"Very well, I should be off."

"Good night, Jonathan."

"Good night, Emily."

* * *

Sean Mathews sat outside Sybil's cell. He stared through the window, googling at her. He looked around to make sure no doctors were near, and checked his watch. It was 11:34 pm. He looked around one more time before taking out his key card and opening up the cell. Sybil still wasn't asleep, it was rather uncomfortable to because they put her back into a straitjacket. Sean entered her cell and she glanced up. Sighing, she knew what this was about.

"What is it Mathews?"

"Do you need to escape again?"

"You're just asking that because you want sex. I only slept with you so that way I could go to Doctor Crane's."

"Yeah, well, I want more."

"Look, you greedy pig," Sybil sneered, "You better stay the hell away from me. Aren't you forgetting I single handily murdered _three_ of my ex-boyfriends, _and _burned down my parents. You're just asking for trouble."

**'Single handily', huh?**

_Wendy, Now is not the time_

"Does it look like I give a _fuck_?" Sean took a step towards Sybil.

**He's coming closer. Kick him in the balls. Do it so hard he won't be able to reproduce.**

_Do you really think a woman wants to reproduce with him?_

**You know what I mean.**

As soon as he took one more step, Sybil kicked him in the groin, causing him to scream loudly.

"Patient abuse! Patient abuse! Patient abuse!" Sybil yelled. Guards and doctors came in. Doctor Green was among them and went up to her. She took out a needle and Sybil started to back away. Doctor Green finally grabbed her and jabbed the needle in her neck.

"It's just a sedative, Miss Thomas. Don't worry."

And Sybil drifted into darkness.


	3. Casey

**Woah there, Ducklings**

**It's me.**

**I know some of you might be confused, but I'll try to make it less confusing as we go on. Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites!**

**PS-**

**I know that I upload a chapter twice, for some reason my doc manager does that. So, I'm sorry.**

* * *

Jonathan Crane sighed when he got the call from Doctor Green about Sybil. Since he's requested she be his entire responsibility, he always has to check up on her. He drove back to the asylum and into Doctor Green's quiet office. She was leaning up against her wooden desk looking sorrowful at Crane. He just gave her that usual cold stare of his.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry to disturb you. Miss Thomas attacked a guard." She apologized. Heaving a sigh again, he spoke to her.

"Which guard? What did he do to her?"

"Sean Mathews. From what Miss Thomas allegated, Mathews was advancing up on her. She attacked him for self deffence she claims," She looked down at the floor and back into his eyes, "Jonathan, I'm so sorry. I know you work a lot as it is, but since Miss Thomas is your responsibility now, can you please check on her?"

"Fine," He almost spat, "But what about Mathews?"

"He hasn't confirmed or denied it, but by the looks of it, he's guilty. We're suspending him from his role."

"Only suspension?!" Jonathan pretended to be angry. If he could get this guard fired, it meant two things: He would gain Sybil's trust and she would be a useful guinea pig to his experiments, and there would be fewer guards, allowing him to sneek in and out whenever he wanted to. "He needs to be fired! If he comes back, this could happen again! My patient is already a previous rape victim, the last thing she needs is to be advanced on by a guard while she's trapped in a damn _straitjacket._"

"We weren't going to assign him back to her." She mumbled softly.

"Emily, don't you understand? It could happen to another patient. I want that guard fired and I want him fired now. Where is Miss Thomas?"

"Floor E, room 6E." She said.

"Thank you, _Doctor._" He said loosely. Doctor Crane turned on his heel and out the door.

**I think she has the hots for you, Johnny.**

_How many times must I tell you it's 'Jonathan'?_

**Don't know, don't care. Are we off to see Wendy now?**

_You mean Miss Thomas?_

**No, Wendy. Sybil has the hots for you, but Wendy likes _me._ Do you know any tricks to get her in her Wendy state?**

_If we mention her misscarriage, but we can't do that. She already had a fragile mind._

**Which would be easier to break.**

_Exactly my point. If we want her for a guinea pig, she needs a strong enough mind to where she won't break it after one try._

**You like her.**

_Impossible. I don't._

**Oh, I think you do Johnny-Boy. Why else are you so determined to have her as our guinea pig? You've had plenty of others patients who were attracted to you and you never kissed them. You love her.**

_It's 'Jonathan'._

Doctor Jonathan Crane couldn't for once figure out a way to outwit his other half. It sickened him, to where his other half liked Wendy, Sybil's other half, but even more when he accused him of liking Sybil. But, what bothered the most about Jonathan is that he was vexed. Surely, he must have an answer, he's Jonathan Crane for Christ's Sakes! Nothing like silly women should perplex him, but yet it did and he couldn't do a thing about it.

As he traveled through the halls, Jonathan couldn't help but enjoy the lack of movement in the halls of the asylum. He had finally reached the elevator when his peace was distrupted by the screaming of doctor's down the hall. He jerked his head to his right to find no other than Sybil Thomas running away from her doctors in her straitjacket. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. She seemed to not notice the doctors who caught up and grabbed her arms. Doctor Crane took this as his chance.

"If you excuse me, but I came here to check on my patient Miss Thomas. I'll take it from here."

"But Doc-"

"Please, let me do my job." Doctor Crane rolled his eyes. Sybil looked gleeful and skipped torwards him.

"Hello, Doctor."

"Hello, Miss Thomas."

"I attacked him for self defence."

"I know."

"You're here late."

"I know."

"You're suppose to be sleeping."

"I know."

"You have really blue eyes."

"Sybil, I know." He replied once again in an irriatated voice. He lead her down the hall and into his office and opened the door for her and she sat across his desk. Taking a seat opposite from her, he sighed. He folded his hands and she rested her chin on the desk and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Miss Thomas, I have a suspicious feeling that your patient portfolio is inaccurate about your life."

"Why would you think that, Doctor?"

"Well, you've stated in sessions that ever since you've moved out of your foster home, you've haven't had a job, but yet in Gotham you were a club singer. In your portfolio there is no record of this man named Casey and you've stated in our first session that the man who caused you to have a misscarriage was your first boyfriend, but then you've said later that this Casey was your first boyfriend."

"Okay," She said, "I'll tell you what happened."

"Casey and I were friends throughout middle school, high school, and college. I moved in with Casey momentarily but then..." Sybil's voice trailed off.

"He cheated on you?" Jonathan asked. She shook her head furiously and blinked her eyes as they watered.

"No. H-he found out about Wendy. He thought I was too crazy for him." She explained sadly. Crane cocked his head and stared at her for a moment.

**How long will it be before you bang her?**

_I do not plan to "bang" her at all._

**But face it, I'm right. You like her.**

_Please, like I need her to live._

**See? You do.**

_I was being sarcastic._

"Tell me the whole thing." He stared at her with his icy cold eyes.

"Casey and I dated in college, you see..."

* * *

_You walk to your dormitory in a blind rage. Clenching and unclenching your fists, you dig your nails into your palms to help you calm down. It's not working. You slam the door close and sit on the edge of your bed, glad your roomate wasn't here. How could Maggie do this, you had no idea._

_"What should I do?" You asked aloud to no one._

**_You should've killed her when you had the_ _chance_.**

_"That would be the wrong thing to do. If I killed_ _her, then people would believe I killed my parents too."_

**_They already think that._**

_"Look, Wendy. I know I killed them. But it was mostly your fault!" You shouted at the voice while standing up._

**_I don't control your body. That's all up to you._**

_"You're the one who convinced me to burn the house! You said they deserved to watch their valubles burn in front of them! You KNEW they would die!" You cried while getting into a fetal possision on the floor. Your face is hot and sticking from the tears._

**_Blaming me again for your actions, are you? I didn't tell you to do it. It was merely a suggestion._**

_You choke out another sob._

**_Face it, even without me you're sick in the head._**

_"I refuse to be. Wha-what would Casey think if he knew?!"_

_**Casey already knows. Why would he like you if he could have Maggie?**_

_"Wendy, shut up!" You screeched. You need a walk, that's right. A nice long walk. You walk to the door and open it forwards, causing Casey to fall backwards. You froze, dropping your dorm keys to the floor, the clatter was the only noise between you two. He stared at you with large eyes and you mirrored him._

_"I-it's true..." Casey said while getting up slowly._

_"Casey..." You breathed. Dear Lord. He heard it. Everything._

_"Maggie was right, everyone was right! You did kill them, didn't you?! And the voice in your head, those rumors are true too?"_

_"Casey..." Your voice was steady now. You didn't want cause a scene. You started towards him, but he backed away._

_"Stay away. You're a psycho!" Casey ran down the hall, eyes from everyone else stared at you._

_"I gotta get out of here," you whispered. Racing back to your room, you slam the door and grab your duffle bag. You throw all of your clothes and belongings in two bags and rush out the door._

* * *

"And that's the last I ever saw him." Sybil finshed her story to Doctor Crane. He gazed over at her, realizing how sick she actually was.

**What now?**

_Simple, we find this Casey Cahill and bring him to Miss Thomas._

**Why?**

_Because, we need to study her reactions to people and objects in order to understand more than what she fears._

"Sybil, let's take you back to your cell." Doctor Crane said while standing up. Sybil stared at him with big pondering eyes and continued to sit.

"What?" Crane asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"You've never called me 'Sybil' before." She said slowly. Doctor Crane cleared his throat.

"So? You are my only patient at the moment. If I feel the need to say your first name, then I expect you to still respond to it. Get up. I'll excort you back." He straightened his suit while Sybil got up with a playful grin. They headed out the door and and Jonathan decided to ask more questions.

"Do you know what Casey does now?" He questioned. Sybil froze momentarily. Taking a deep breath, she glanced up at him.

"He's actually a singing waiter at the old club I use to work at."

"So, he's in Gotham right now?"

"Yes, his girlfriend lives here and he's moving in with her."

"How do you know?"

"Your apartment is a few blocks away from the club. I decided to swing by and I saw and heard him talk to his girlfriend, Christine."

All was quiet as they continued down the corridor and to her cell. Just before he was about to lock her in like what a zookeeper would do to an escaped animal, he blurted at her.

"Do you stilll love Casey?" One might think it was out of jealousy, but the look he gave her was unfathomable.

"No. He loves someone else. I cannot change that. Besides, who needs him when I have you for a doctor?" She smirked at him and turned around. Doctor Crane gave a look of disgust when she wasn't looking and turned on his heel.

Little did Sybil know Doctor Crane was going to call someone that night.

* * *

The man arrived at the asylum doors after being bribed by the doctor. It was the next night, 10:11 pm, past visting hours. He walked into the mansion size insitution and the woman at the desk practically swooned at the sight of the handsome man. He walked up to her, running a hand through his wavy brown hair. She instantly stopped slouching and showed off a flirty grin.

"I'm sorry sir, we don't accept visitors this late. But, I think I can make an acception for you." She winked and flipped her hair over her shoulder. The man rolled his eyes.

"Well, that'd be bad. Considerin' you only know me off of appearence. I could be a raging murderer for all you know," He snapped a little. The girl was caught off guard by his accent, "Besides, I'm already allowed in. A Doctor Crane requested that I come."

"His office is on the fourth floor go to your left, turn the corner, make a right, and boom. You're now in front of Doctor Asshole's door."

"Or right in front of him," A cold voice entered the room. The blonde woman instantly turned pale and refused to look in the direction of where the voice came from, "I'm Doctor Crane. Or in this case, 'Asswhole'. This is Sissy, she's the new secretary here. You are Mister Cahill, I pressume?"


End file.
